


Alone

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alone, Crying, Gen, Pain, Sad, Sleep, Tears, feeling sad, lonely, no friends, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: A poem about feeling lonely and alone.I suck at summarys, sorry.





	Alone

She is alone in this.  
She has no one here.  
No one to hold her.

Everybody talks to everyone.  
She does not know what about.  
Nobody tells her. Nobody speaks with her.

 _Why do they do not talk to me,_ her heart asks.  
She does not know.  
A voice in her head replies _Because you are strange_.

The answer hurts.  
Is that true?  
She does not know.

Even her friends do not talk to her.  
_We are to different to be friends_ , the voice in her head tells her.  
I believe the voice.

When she lies in her bed,  
Her heart starts to cry.  
She cannot stop the tears.

 _She will be forever alone_ , her heart cries.  
She wants to tell herself it is not true  
But she cannot lie to myself.

Just another lonely day,  
Is the first thing coming to her mind the next morning.

Forever alone,  
Is the last thing on her mind before she falls asleep .

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is how I feel every day.  
> But, who cares? 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
